spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of the Sponge
Adventures of the Sponge is a special series of episodes in SpongeBob SquarePants. Part 1 - The Shipwreck SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Gary all board a private yacht piloted by a Bikini Bottomite. Meanwhile, Plankton is trying to get the secret recipe but is stopped by Pearl who is working at the Krusty Krab for money. The six friends are having fun until the Bikini Bottomite looses control of the boat and falls overboard. The friends are led by Sandy to the life boat. They get in the life boat and paddle to a desserted island. More coming soon... Part 2 - Island Life SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Gary all arive at a desserted island that is uninahabited. This causes them all to panic, but Sandy reassures them that they will be fine and that there are many resources found on the island. Sandy instructs Squidward and Patrick to look for water, while SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs build a village to live in, and Sandy and Gary go to find food. Squidward hates teaming up with Patrick and hopes to find water as quickly as possible. They arrive at a stream that shimmers. A waterfall nearby flows into the stream and Patrick and Squidward are intrigued. They go into the waterfall to cool off and find a secret tunnel hidden behind it. In the tunnel is an old gateway that is rusted and sparks blue energy every now and then. Patrick tries to start it up but nothing works. Meanwhile Gary falls into a hidden hole and goes deep into the earth. He finds a key and grabs it, while Sandy gets a rope to help him out. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs work on the village and begin to bond on the simple things in life. Sandy gets Gary out of the hole and Gary shows her the key. The two see the stream that Squidward and Patrick are in and they are shown the hidden cave. Suddenly, the key Gary has flies into the air and shoots into the gate. The gate illuminates with blue sparks and a loud booming noise is heard. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs run toward the noise and see their friends being sucked into the vortex! SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs jump in to save them and as they do the key disloges itself from the gate and is left sitting in the cave while SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Gary, Squidward, and Patrick go missing! In the end of the episode, Pearl is shown squashing Plankton in his attept to steal the Krabby Patty formula in an assortment of selfies. Part 3 - Lost in Atlantis SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Gary, Squidward, and Patrick fall from the sky and into a giant city that is beautiful and wonderful. They are greeted by merpeople who explain that their kingdom was lost one day forever! The merpeople help the friends out and give them places to stay. While the others are happy, Sandy finds the merpeople to be to friendly and suspicious. While the others go to dinner, Sandy stays in her new living quarters. She decides to leave and tell her friends of her suspisions but is locked in her room! The doors open and the King of Atlantis comes out to inform Sandy that she can not be seen or heard from her friends. Sandy is locked up by the merpeople and guarded by merpeople guards. While at dinner, the others wonder if Sandy is ok. SpongeBob goes to look for Sandy and sees the guards taking her away. SpongeBob has seen to much and is also captured. The rest of the others at dinner begin to worry that something is wrong and ask to be excused from dinner. The guards sit them back down and lock them in their chairs. They bring out Sandy and SpongeBob who are now mind controlled! They begin to attack their friends, but Gary is able to break the chains in the seats. The four remaining others run off and watch as Atlantis deterarates to ruin. Knowing that they have been decieved to see Atlantis as it once was and not how it is now, the four hide outside the city walls. Sandy and SpongeBob are sent to search for their friends and destroy them. Meanwhile, the four others decide to try and find or construct a gateway away from Atlantis. Part 4 - Gateway Home SpongeBob and Sandy find the group as Patrick keeps night watch. The group tries to bring Sandy and SpongeBob back to their senses but can't. The group then begins to talk about previous memories of them together and SpongeBob and Sandy go back to normal. They all go back to the palace and Sandy and SpongeBob pretend to have captured the others. After their plan to find a gateway ultimately fails, the group goes back into hiding. Gary reports that he had found a room with a gateway identical to the one on the island but that it too needed a key. While in the forest, SpongeBob spots a glow in the sky and goes towards it. He ends up seeing the magic orb incases the key and that there is only one person who can open it. SpongeBob opens the orb and retrieves the key. The group runs back to the palace and Sandy karate chops the guards. Gary leads the group to the room he saw the gateway in and the King of Atlantis is inside. He explains that once he became king, he took the key out of Atlantis and put it in a magic orb that was only to be opened by one person that would come 100 years later. The King did this as punishment for the killing of his father, the king before him. The King of Atlantis had sense forgotten about the prophesy until SpongeBob and his friends came along. The King of Atlantis goes to get the key from SpongeBob, but SpongeBob lets go of it and it flies into the gate. SpongeBob and his friends are sucked in, along with all of the inhabitants of Atlantis. They reappear on the island where the Bikini Bottomite who drove the yaucht has called a rescue team that takes in all of the Atlanteans and SpongeBob and friends. The King of Atlantis is imprisoned and taken to Bikini Bottom jail while the Atlanteans relocate to present day Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs returns to the Krusty Krab witnessing his daughter foil Plankton's attempts to steal the Krabby Patty and is proud of his daughter. Category:Episodes